Losing You
by Cheap Toaster
Summary: Years after they went their separate ways, Zero and Yuuki see each other once more and learn that somethings are unavoidable. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

**

They stood across from each other with their weapons raised. The long haired brunette held her scythe as steady as she could. A young man with silver hair had his vine-covered gun aimed at her chest. Both of them were prepared to fight to the death. They didn't want to have to hurt each other, but knew it was something that couldn't be avoided.

Yuuki didn't wish to harm her best friend. She could hardly believe what he was forcing her to do. The brunette knew that she could either run away or allow herself to be killed, but she knew he expected her to put up a fight. Yuuki wanted to cry, but knew she couldn't. She refused to let her best friend be aware of how much his hatred affected her.

Zero felt like he needed to eliminate the beast even if it meant permanently killing his only friend. Her decision to remember her previously forgotten past had led them to this. She had even said that the vampire in her had devoured her human side, the part of her he had loved. That person was all he had had left, but she was gone and she would never return, the beast that stood before him had murdered her. Zero continued to glare at her as his finger rested on the trigger.

"It seems that you've found me," her knuckles turned white from gripping the scythe's handle too tightly.

"You're the last pureblood on my list," he informed her.

Yuuki gasped at his statement. If what he said was true, that would mean that Kaname was dead. Tears formed in her cinnamon eyes since the person on the top of the list of people she wished to protect was no longer alive. Yuuki closed her eyes and took a deep, shaky breath in order to calm herself.

"You won't have a reason to live after this, will you," she inquired as her eyes slowly opened.

He didn't give her a response and that told her all she needed to know. She would be the reason he died, whether it be by her hand or his own. Yuuki had told him that she planned on running from him until his dying day so he would have a reason to live until by still having an enemy to go after. Her plan had failed.

Yuuki looked at him, a look of determination on her face. She raised the scythe and slightly moved her hands so she had a better grip on it. The brunette knew that Zero wouldn't leave her alone until everything was over with. Yuuki didn't wish to fight him, but knew that it had to end. She knew that she wouldn't be able to change her mind after the first move was made.

With a squeeze of the trigger, vines quickly moved towards Yuuki. The brunette promptly moved the blade horizontally in front of her, effectively cutting the vines, and they fell to the ground. She ran towards him while she dodged the vines he sent towards her with the scythe raised. The brunette swung her scythe at him and he quickly moved out of its path.

Yuuki went after him and moved the scythe towards him again. Zero evaded the weapon and moved behind her. She turned around as she raised the scythe in an attempt to hit him. The hunter hurriedly kicked her with enough strength to knock her down, her grasp on the weapon loosened as she fell to the cement. Zero kicked the scythe out of her hand before she had the chance to tighten her hold on it and pointed the Bloody Rose at her.

Yuuki swung her leg out and effectively tripped him just as his finger reached the trigger. She knew that she wouldn't have enough time to pick up the Artemis Scythe as she hastily stood up and kicked the gun out of Zero's hand. The brunette got into a fighting stance, her tiny fists raised in front of her. Yuuki knew that she wouldn't even meet Zero's level in hand-to-hand combat because of his training as a hunter, but knew that she had to try no matter what the odds were. She watched as Zero stood up and mimicked her stance.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, it felt like an eternity to them. The ignored the pitter patter of the rain as Yuuki jumped into the air and outstretched her leg towards him. He moved his arm so that it hit her leg and knocked her to the ground. She ignored the pain as she leaped to her feet. The brunette swung her arm towards him in a right hook and he hurriedly blocked it. Zero kicked her in the stomach and she flew backwards into a brick building. As she landed on the wet concrete, he walked over to the Bloody Rose and picked it up.

Yuuki pushed herself up so that she was on her hands and knees. She shivered from the cold that had penetrated her. The brunette looked up as Zero walked towards her. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked back at the blacktop, her hair effectively covered her face. Yuuki's cinnamon eyes clenched shut as she felt the cool metal of the gun on the back of her head. More tears fell from her eyes and her body began to shake. She knew that this would be her ending and it terrified her.

Her relatively short life flashed behind her eyelids. The memories stopped on the day Zero almost kissed her. Her thoughts trailed off to what life could had been like had she not been a vampire and had chosen Zero over Kaname. She realized that life would had been considerably better. The brunette had a feeling that neither of them would had hated her. Her thoughts stopped as reality caught up with her.

"I'm sorry, Zero," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

A shot rang out through the night and Yuuki fell to her side. Blood gushed out of the hole in her head and a puddle of blood and water slowly formed. The gun was then aimed at her heart and another bullet was released. More blood flowed out from her and mixed with the rain water on the concrete. If it hadn't been for the wounds and the white particles rising from her, it looked as if she were asleep.

Zero's expression softened as he looked at her form and knew that it was too late to go back. He had finally killed the person that had haunted him for so long. The hunter knew that she was right, he wouldn't be able to go on living since she no longer was. Zero slowly raised the gun to his head and tightly shut his eyes. He hoped that she could forgive him for what he did as his finger squeezed the trigger and he fell to the ground next to Yuuki.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hated writing the fight, especially the part where they had their weapons, I know way more about hand-to-hand combat than fighting with weapons. I think I did a horrible job writing the fight scene because I couldn't really think of how to describe a few things (especially the parts with their weapons). Come to think of it, I haven't written a fight scene in awhile... probably half a year or so. On another note, the ending seemed a bit abrupt. Maybe it's just me that thinks that. I couldn't really think of what to add after that because it just seemed right to end it there. I guess that's all I have to say.**


End file.
